


Giving Her Vampire a Gift.

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura was a few day's late with her Valentine's gift for Carmilla, but she hoped the vampire thought the wait worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Her Vampire a Gift.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while I listened to 'She's Always a Woman.' by Billy Joel, it helps if you listen to the song while reading. 
> 
> This is the first ever song fic I've ever written, so please be kind!

Laura stood nervously to the side of the small stage that was set up in the common room of the Zeta's dorm. When she had heard Kirsch was holding a Valentine's Day themed party a few day's after the actual day, she had bravely gone to him and asked if there was any chance she could perform a song. He had jumped at the idea, telling Laura that 'If little nerd hottie need's anything she's got it.' Laura had rolled her eyes and thanked him. She had then set out in search of LaFontaine. LaF had been more than happy to help Laura with the gift she wanted to give Carmilla.

That's how Laura found herself, stood nervously looking around the corner to see the room packed full of Zeta guys and Summer Soc girls and a various amount of students she had never even seen before. Suddenly she wasn't so confidant it was a good idea. That was till her eyes landed on Carmilla, who looked very bored. A smiled crept on to Laura's face at the sight of her girlfriend. LaF suddenly appeared beside Laura. "Ready Frosh?" Laura smiled softly at them and nodded. She was ready, the light's dimed and the music stopped, causing a few student's to groan in protest, until Kirsch told them to shut it or leave.

Slowly, Laura walked to the middle of the small stage where there was a mic and stool set up, her guitar beside the stool. LaF smiled and took their place at the piano just behind and to the side of where Laura now sat, guitar in hand. She could feel her heart pounding as she looked out to the crowd, the last time she had played for anyone but her dad had been in Junior High. She closed her eye's and let the melody LaFontaine was playing float over her for a moment.

_She can kill with a smile_  
_She can wound with her eyes_  
_And she can ruin your faith with her casual lies_  
_And she only reveals what she wants you to see_  
_She hides like a child_  
_But she's always a woman to me_

Laura opened her eyes as she started playing along on the guitar to the melody. Her eyes found Carmilla again as she continued to sing.

_She can lead you to love_  
_She can take you or leave you_  
_She can ask for the truth_  
_But she'll never believe_  
_And she'll take what you give her as long as it's free_  
_Yeah, she steals like a thief_  
_But she's always a woman to me_

Laura laughed slightly at the last two line's of the second verse, moment's of when Carmilla had stolen her food or chocolate floating through her mind. A smile tugged at her lips as she watched Carmilla slowly make her way to the front of the silent crowd that was now watching her.

_Oh, she takes care of herself_  
_She can wait if she wants_  
_She's ahead of her time_  
_Oh, and she never gives out_  
_And she never gives in_  
_She just changes her mind_

Laura glanced back at LaF for a moment, smiling softly at them. She turned back just in time to see Carmilla now leaning against the side of the stage, smile in place as she listened to Laura sing and watched her play. The rest of the crowd fell away to Laura, all she could see was the woman she loved stood before her.

_And she'll promise you more_  
_Than the Garden of Eden_  
_Then she'll carelessly cut you_  
_And laugh while you're bleedin'_  
_But she'll bring out the best_  
_And the worst you can be_  
_Blame it all on yourself_  
_Cause she's always a woman to me_

Laura hummed along to the tune as the melody carried across the room, she hadn't noticed the flashes of camera's or phones being held in the air, most likely recording her, all she had eyes to see was Carmilla. It helped her calm the nerves she had originally felt, thinking that only Carmilla could see and hear her and not the majority of the student body of Silas.

_Oh, she takes care of herself_  
_She can wait if she wants_  
_She's ahead of her time_  
_Oh, and she never gives out_  
_And she never gives in_  
_She just changes her mind_

Laura got up slowly from the stool, managing to keep playing the guitar as she moved to sit on the edge of the stage, next to where Carmilla stood, watching her. Laura nudged her gently, which caused Carmilla to roll her eyes at the tiny girl playing her guitar.

_She is frequently kind_  
_And she's suddenly cruel_  
_She can do as she pleases_  
_She's nobody's fool_  
_But she can't be convicted_  
_She's earned her degree_  
_And the most she will do_  
_Is throw shadows at you_  
_But she's always a woman to me_

Laura hummed out the last few bars of the song, letting it come to a close. She looked nervously at Carmilla this time, the smile was still in place on the Vampire's lips, which calmed the nervous fluttering inside Laura's chest. "Happy Valentine's Carm." Laura lent up and kissed Carmilla softly, forgetting they weren't alone until a rawr of clapping erupted around them, people shouting and hollering. Laura pulled away from Carmilla just enough so she could bury her face in her girlfriend's shoulder.


End file.
